


Your Universe and I

by YourWriter



Series: Your Highness [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Midnight Walk, Sneaking, Tattoos, beomgyu sneaking, here we go again with the tags, soft, yeonjun getting worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: "I'm dead?"It wasn't just hallucination when Beomgyu saw Yeonjun smile at him with a little too much fondness."You're dead."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Your Highness [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900687
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Your Universe and I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! OMG! I'm glad to be back (even though I know I still have a lot of activities to do because idk school sucksssss). I'm here with my offering, that is this work that took me too long than necessary to do and publish? (the reason? school sucks) By the way, the title doesn't really correlate with anything in this chapter aside from one thing (I'm not going to spoil it hehe), but I found the Your Universe and I phrase fancy so here you go with a clickbait! 
> 
> P.S. don't mind the lame summary, it's always like that.
> 
> Ha ha, anyways, here goes the chapter >3<

Breaking the law never sounded good ringing inside Beomgyu's ear. It was something when mentioned, makes his heart hammer and his hands turn clammy, though, breaking his father's law was something different. It sounded adventurous and badass and now Beomgyu wants to try and break one.  
  
He thought deeply, _maybe breaking the rule of going home before eight in the evening?_ That sounded cliché and lame but still thrilling since he's never broken it in his entire years of living and because of the sole reason of Yeonjun existing. _How about getting a tattoo?_ That! Is something really thrilling and he considered doing it. _Or maybe not tell my father's personal assistant my whereabouts?_ That's cool, but also not. Those were just a few rules by his father he never dared to disobey because there was really no reason to defy his father as the old man was nothing but a sweetheart and a softy towards him. 

Those ideas melted in a span of seconds just by catching a glance of the elder standing by the kitchen island, sipping his coffee cup. Beomgyu'll never escape the eagle eye. Yeonjun's always there, sometimes taking him by surprise but mostly just always being there.

It was a Friday night and Beomgyu has cleared his schedule for the weekend as academic free though he doesn't know what to do with those two free days before going back to school. He didn't really plan anything, and he's regretting it now because making decisions at twenty-two by himself isn't a thing yet, he needed approval from his father, still, and it takes a long time to get consent.

Just a week more at school and it will be the winter break. It will be really boring and Beomgyu could only think of sneaking behind his guard's back, agitating him maybe for being too cold towards Beomgyu. It was a bit of a great idea, see Yeonjun fuming, or getting a mini heart attack or not that last part.

"Hyung," Beomgyu called over to Yeonjun, the elder just threw him a look, encouraging him to speak. "You'll go home tonight, right?" He asked. Crossing his fingers under the table.

_Please tell me you'll go home tonight, you can't stay here._ Beomgyu swore. Yeonjun's schedule has changed, instead of going to work and going back home everyday, he'll stay in the mansion instead. Now he has the vacant room beside Beomgyu's. The younger has yet to learn his schedule and it was really not doing a favor to his plan on taking a stroll later at midnight. The latest decision he made in breaking some rule.

"I was thinking of going home, but the last train boarded about an hour ago, so I have really no means of transportation. I'll just stay." _Oh dear f—_ Beomgyu almost cussed.

"I can have my driver take you home." He said, trying to bait the elder. He doesn't seem to notice the motive behind Beomgyu's offer, which is good.

"It's late, don't disturb your driver, he's been through a lot today." Yeonjun said, sipping again from his cup.

Beomgyu sagged melancholically on his seat, pouting ever so faintly.

"Do you perhaps like my driver?" He asked, trying to change his own mood.

Yeonjun sputtered and he placed the cup safely over the counter.

"What kind of question is that?" Yeonjun asked, glowering at him.

He shrugged with a sly smile on his face.

"If I'm liking a bloke, I'll most probably like a preserved one and younger than me." Yeonjun said. And he was serious. Beomgyu was caught off guard, natheless, he was able to pull himself together and smirked at the elder.

"Is that someone, perhaps, me?" He tilted his head, just a little for some effect, though Beomgyu gravely knew Yeonjun wouldn't react.

Yeonjun raised a questioning brow and Beomgyu almost cowered at it. Almost.

"Did I say something like that?" Yeonjun retorted. Not a very good one, Beomgyu thought.

"That's why I'm asking."

"What are you on about today? You were spacing out for about six times since the morning and you've been asking me unnecessary questions."

Beomgyu froze and flushed because Yeonjun probably watched him all day. Yeonjun sees through him? Yeonjun was observing him? Does Yeonjun know about what he's planning though?

"You're not very subtle when you think." He heard Yeonjun's voice breakthrough.

"Was it bad thinking?"

"Not really. But you think a lot." _And you don't think enough._ Beomgyu wanted to say that though that doesn't really apply to the elder because he was all thinking and brains and the likes. _What a loss._ That would be a good retort.

He grimaced and raised from his seat.

"I'll be up." He declared and brought his laptop with him.

Later that night Beomgyu kept staring at his ceiling. He prompted to his elbows and looked at the clock beside his bed. 23:54. He's checked the time for about ten times the past hour and seeing that it's almost midnight, it's time to execute his injudicious plan. It wasn't really great of a thing to do at midnight and a lot of people surely do it every time they want to, a cliché thing. He got up, nevertheless.

He picked a jacket suitable enough for the biting cold of the outside. He slid on his old skool vans and sneaked outside his door. 

He walked carefully past Yeonjun's room and down the hallway until he reached the archway of the kitchen. He walked carefully toward the narrow hallway to the backdoor of the kitchen and stepped outside. Immediately getting greeted by zephyr hugging his frame.

He shivered, a smile found its way towards Beomgyu's lips as he caught the crescent moon smiling back at him. He stepped and the grass made a faint crunch noise. He strode until he reached the empty road. He breathed in and walked at the side. Taking in the peaceful view of the cliff at the other side of the road. From here, Beomgyu could see the city lights and a few passing cars on the road.

He halted after about fifteen minutes into walking when he spotted an overhang a few steps across the road. He looked left and right, later on feeling silly. It was night time, cars were probably the last thing he'd see tonight. He crossed the road and stomped on the overhang, making sure it wouldn't just fall in an instant, though no one surely would put a bench up here if it wasn't safe.

He went to sit on the bench and was amazed by the beautiful view of the city up where he was sitting. He reached for the pocket of his jeans, wanting to capture the scenery but didn't feel his phone there. A half great, half dangerous thing. He shook his head and sighed, no one would call him in the middle of the night, but if someone did, he could just tell them that he was tired and asleep. He took a deep breath and lost himself in random thoughts. 

After college he'd either move out of the mansion or stay. He'll need to decide for himself and his father can't do anything about it. He's growing and has his own life to live. Yeonjun. What about Yeonjun? He'd probably need to go back to training to become what he wants to be, after his father's term ends which is a year and a quarter from today, he wouldn't need the security after that. Not a pleasing thought but Beomgyu knew better, he wouldn't cage the elder by his side, it's not a thing he would casually do, he's too much of a heart and it's not like he has the authority and rights to do that. Thinking about all the possible outcomes of his decisions in the future, Beomgyu shivered. It was a lot and school was much easier than that. Life was scary and OH DEAR!

Beomgyu jumped on his seat, breaking off his trance when a hand held his shoulder. He snapped his head back and he almost got a whiplash.

"Mary, mother of Jesus," He murmured, holding his hand over his chest, beneath was his heart hammering. He'd thought a serial killer had found him and would kill him in one swift movement though it was not a serial killer, it was close, because Yeonjun might kill him too.

"What has gone over your head, huh?" Yeonjun snapped, his forehead creasing deeply. Obvious frustration, anger and a hint of exasperation present on his aura and Beomgyu pursed his lips.

He relaxed on his seat, breathing in the cold air and also keeping his mouth shut. Agitating Yeonjun even more was against his better judgement.

"You dimwit, what's got inside your head walking alone in the dark at midnight, without your phone and without even telling anyone!" Yeonjun flared.

"I was just getting air. School's suffocating." He said though it came out as a whisper.

"You could've told me." Yeonjun's tone was still sharp and Beomgyu thought the elder really cared for him. But on second thought, maybe, it's just because it's his job to keep Beomgyu safe, as what Yeonjun always tells him, and maybe that's what has been engraved in his mind, though oftentimes he jokes about it. He sagged on his seat, looking at the dry mud and torn grass beneath his feet.

"I'm sorry, I really just wanted a walk by myself." He uttered silently, lowering his head even more.

Yeonjun was silent as he took the empty space beside Beomgyu.

"I felt nauseated when I woke up to check on you and found your door unlocked and your bed empty. I tried to call you but your phone just lit up at the nightstand. You put me off the edge, Beomgyu." Yeonjun started much calmer now.

"Mea culpa." He uttered, moving a little closer to Yeonjun, placating him, and impossibly sensing the elder's body heat.

"You wanted to walk, you say?"

Yeonjun stood and walked briskly, Beomgyu followed suit.

"We should head back home." Said Beomgyu who was fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket.

"A little walk once in a while won't hurt."

And that's how they both ended up on the empty central plaza after about twenty minutes of walking. The open garden that was often full of children and people walking by, was empty, there was only the wind and the yellow leaves dancing around on the ground. The only shop that was open was 7/11 and two neon colored tattoo shops.

"Yeonjun hyung," Beomgyu called for his hyung's attention who was looking around. The man hummed in response. "Would you kill me if I get a tattoo?"

Yeonjun looked at him, forehead creasing once again.

"Your father's going to kill you and me, not me." He answered and so Beomgyu nodded.

That means Yeonjun wouldn't get mad at him if he gets one? But that doesn't also mean Yeonjun wouldn't oppose his idea. But it's worth the try, he guesses.

"Let's get one." He said, eyeing the pink neon lights of one shop.

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe, but I'm twenty-two!" He said and looked at Yeonjun, who stared back at him.

Yeonjun was wearing those eyes that he wore when they went to the amusement park, which confused him and still continues to confuse him currently. The moment was like a déjà vu from what happened days ago as Yeonjun looked at him and instead of the warm light of sunset, there was the cold illumination of the lamppost, exuding a shadowy effect and those chocolate orbs were containing whirled emotions of possible fondness? Confusion? Question? There were too many and Beomgyu could not decipher one. And Beomgyu was once again flustered. He looked back ahead, hoping the darkness hid his cheek and neck reddening, like that day when he looked ahead and hoped the Sun's shining light covered for him.

"Your father will kill me." Yeonjun then said.

"He doesn't have to know! And for one, I won't get those big skulls with blue flames around it." Beomgyu said and started to walk towards the doors of the tattoo shop.

"Good morning!" Beomgyu greeted the man with one too many tattoos on his skin, sitting back at the counter.

"Good morning, getting tats or just checking out?" The man asked with a nearly hoarse voice.

"We'll get tattoos." He answered and the man ushered them inside a room with Beomgyu assumed as tattoo-ing equipment.

He had no idea of what to get but as he looked at the brochure the man gave him, he got an idea. He told the tattoo artist what he wanted and when the man's about to work on it, he got nervous. He looked back to find Yeonjun and saw the guy leaning on the door frame.

He accidentally made grabby hands to call for Yeonjun, too nervous to open his mouth, Beomgyu internally cringed but he saw Yeonjun realize what he was gesturing about and moved towards him, though not after catching Yeonjun stunned for a second.

All the time, he was holding on to Yeonjun's forearm while the other, either unconsciously or consciously rubs circles on the back of his hand.

"You're about... Done." The tattoo artist said, backing up and placing his equipment back on its place.

"How about you, hyung? You getting one?"

"What did you even get?" Yeonjun asked back instead of answering.

"Just random things found in outer space." He answered. He lifted up his ankle and pulled his jeans up to show up his tattoo of Neptune with its ring, a few little circles, a random trace circle and a lightning bolt along with three random asterisk to come out as stars. "So, you'll get one?"

Yeonjun looked at his tattoo for a moment before nodding.

"Just a little astronaut."

After a while, Yeonjun was done and flaunting an upside down little astronaut beneath his left collarbone. He was looking at it in the little mirror the artist gave him while Beomgyu looked at it closely.

"That's pretty, but why astronaut though? Is that one of your other dream?" Beomgyu asked and he stepped back to look at it from a farther distance.

He caught Yeonjun looking at him like asking him if he's an idiot or what?

"What do you think?"

"I don't think." Beomgyu replied.

"Idiot," Yeonjun murmured yet Beomgyu was able to hear.

"I really don't know! Don't make me frustrated." He whined and crossed his arms.

"What do astronaut's do?" Yeonjun asked him.

"Go to space?" Beomgyu answered, careful at what he answers.

"Then? You get it now?" Yeonjun asked, putting his hoodie back.

Beomgyu stood still, thinking. He snapped when he got the answer.

"Astronaut's go to space, and you like astrology, so you want to be an astronaut to be able to go to space!" Beomgyu then clapped once, proud at his idea.

Yeonjun sighed as Beomgyu missed the idea once again.

"Yeah, whatever, let's pay."

After they paid, they both went out and started to walk back home.

"Thanks for tonight, hyung." Said Beomgyu as he looked back at the cliff, missing Yeonjun's smile.

"It's nothing."

"I didn't really think you'd get a tattoo nonetless letting me get one, I even think of sneaking and getting one." Beomgyu chuckled.

"Well, I think I've been too hard on you, you deserved some slack." Yeonjun said, softness tracing on his voice and Beomgyu could've heard it if he wasn't so deaf to thinking it was just his hallucination.

Beomgyu just smiled at the elder then Yeonjun's phone blared. Beomgyu sneaked a peak and found that it was his father's assistant.

"Yes?"

"We are heading back."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

And Yeonjun ended the call.

"I'm dead?" Beomgyu asked, his heart hammering in both nervousness and excitement.

"You're dead." Yeonjun replied with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Too long, right? I know! But actually I didn't really know how it became this long :/ (welp I guess it's the 'I'm writing an essay, this needs to be long' idea that's stuck in my head that's why it's this long)
> 
> Anyways! I hoped you enjoyed it! (though I know it's kind of a meehhh right now because my brain doesn't really work properly with all the school gearing up and exams fast approaching my goodness!)
> 
> Comments of suggestion or criticism or anything really will be much appreciated!


End file.
